


Schlafdefizit

by Nanameatsix



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BVB, Benedikt Höwedes - Freeform, German, M/M, Mats Hummels - Freeform, Schalke 04, Too lazy to translate the whole thing so I guess it's German - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanameatsix/pseuds/Nanameatsix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats ist – ein Fick. Eine Affäre. Eine kleine Bettgeschichte, wenn Benedikt von Lisa, wenn er von Frauen genug hat, von der Welt, von allem. Mehr nicht. Niemals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlafdefizit

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wurde gewissermaßen - überredet. Die Geschichte ist seit, äh, 2011 auf Fanfiktion.de online und ich habe mir eigentlich keine großen Gedanken mehr darüber gemacht, bis ich vor einer Woche dieses sensationelle Review bekommen habe, welches mit den Worten "Bist du zufällig im AO3 und willst sie da hochladen? Da ist Bene nämlich nicht gesperrt und da gibt es jede Menge Leute, die das garantiert lesen wollen." endete. (Falls der anonyme Verfasser/die Verfasserin das hier zufällig liest: DANKE! You made my day. Ich liebe dich so hart für dieses Review, das war unendlich klasse.) Und obwohl ich hier so ziemlich nichts finde, was auf Deutsch verfasst ist, versuch ich's jetzt einfach mal. Rahmensituation war damals übrigens, dass Benedikt wohl eine Weile verletzt war uuuund dann hab ich was draus gebastelt und es jetzt absichtlich nicht mehr verändert. Here we go, viel Spaß damit. :-)

# Schlafdefizit

»Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, es tut schon wieder weh! Oder... immer noch?«

Benedikt schluckt, weicht dem vorwurfsvollen Blick aus. »Ach was, das is'... normal, ich hab halt schon lang nich' mehr durchgespielt, Alter. Was interessiert dich das überhaupt? Seit wann sind wir bitteschön außerhalb der Nationalmannschaft _Freunde?«_

Mats lacht trocken auf. »Seit wir miteinander ficken. Beantworte meine Frage, Mann, ist dein Fuß etwa immer noch im Arsch oder was?«

Als Benedikt nicht reagiert, greift er ihn am Arm, zieht ihn zu sich, zwingt ihn dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. »Herrgott noch mal, warum kannst du nicht einmal eine Frage ernsthaft beantworten, Benedikt?«

»Was soll ich denn da beantworten? Lass mich los, Mats.« Vergeblich versucht Benedikt, sich zu befreien, zappelt in Mats' Armen herum, der jedoch nur stärker zugreift.  
»Warum zum Geier kannst du jetzt nicht einfach ja oder nein sagen? Ich seh doch, wie du humpelst.«

Benedikt gibt auf, ist auf einmal ganz ruhig. »Ich humpel nich'. Keine Ahnung, was du dir schon wieder einbildest, Mann, aber ich humpel nich'.«

Mats' Gesicht drückt ganz genau aus, was er denkt, als er versucht, Benedikts Augen zu finden, die jedoch alles fixieren, alles, alles, alles – nur nicht ihn.  
»Wie kannst du, du mit deinen dreiundzwanzig Jahren, du als Mannschaftskapitän, Führungsposition, Verantwortlicher, wie kannst du dich dann noch so unendlich kindisch verhalten und nicht einfach noch eine verdammte Woche aussetzen, wieso riskierst du, dass alles noch viel schlimmer wird, wieso lügst du dann auch noch, und das alles nur... warum, Benedikt, warum?« Er klingt nicht mal wütend. Er ist es einfach, aber er zeigt es nicht.

Mats zeigt es nie, wenn er wütend ist. Er sagt einfach nur, was er denkt, aber keiner soll ihn sehen, wenn er wirklich austickt. Keiner. Es reicht, wenn er sich dabei im Spiegel beobachten muss.

Kein Wunder, dass er alle Spiegel in seiner Wohnung abgedeckt hat.

»Warum glaubst du bitteschön, dass ich noch Schmerzen hab? Ich hab ja wohl gespielt, falls du dich erinnern kannst, hat Schalke sogar gewonnen – und das mit meiner Hilfe, Mats, mit meiner. Ich überlasse das doch keinem anderen aus meinem Team, die kommen damit nich' klar. Ohne mich, meine ich. Mir tut nichts mehr weh.«  
Er spricht im Brustton der Überzeugung, aber nach so langer Zeit, die Mats mit ihm im Bett verbracht hat, kann er genau sagen, wann Benedikt lügt. Und Benedikt lügt oft.

»Laber halt, aber wenn du nach Silvester 'ne Zwangspause machen musst oder es immer noch schlimmer wird, dann hab ich dich ja wohl gewarnt. Alter, du kannst doch nicht einfach so weitermachen mit dem Training und so, lass doch einfach mal die Winterpause Winterpause sein.«

Als Antwort tippt sich Benedikt einfach nur an die Nase und schaut Mats nachdenklich an. »Was lässt dich überhaupt vermuten, dass da was is'? Man kann aus vielen Gründen humpeln.«

Jetzt doch verärgert dreinschauend reißt Mats die Arme hoch. »Verdammte Scheiße, das Ganze hier ist doch lächerlich. Du und ich, wir wissen beide ganz genau, was los ist, warum gibst du's nicht zu? Ansonsten werd ich jetzt gehen, weil ich echt keinen Bock dazu habe, meine Zeit mit einem Kindergartenkind zu vergeuden.«  
Benedikt schüttelt den Kopf und murmelt etwas vor sich hin, jedoch nicht so laut, dass Mats es verstehen könnte. Eigentlich kann er nie verstehen, was Benedikt sagt. Er hört auch gar nicht hin. Nicht jetzt.

Stille. 

»Hör mal.« Auf einmal wird Benedikt wieder laut und Mats erschrickt leicht. Benedikt redet nicht von sich aus, nicht, wenn es nicht ums Ficken geht, und schon gar nicht, wenn es zu still ist. »Hör mal, Mats. Selbst wenn mir wieder was wehtun würd', es ginge dich halt auch absolut nichts an. Du bis' ja sowieso immer noch 'n Gelber und es käm dir ja sowieso nur recht, wenn ich doch noch ausfallen sollt'. Außerdem werd ich das nich', Mann, mir geht’s gut. Manchmal... tut's halt noch 'n wenig weh, aber das ist ja nich' wild oder so. Das is' – normal, glaub ich.«

Wahrscheinlich hat er recht, sagt sich Mats, während er lieber gar nicht mehr darauf reagiert, weder in Worten noch in Gesten, wahrscheinlich hat er recht. Alles, was sie teilen, ist hin und wieder das Bett und sonst gar nichts. Es geht Mats nichts an.  
Auch wenn es ihn manchmal gerne etwas angehen würde.  
Jetzt vor allem, jetzt, wo er Benedikt gerne vor der Dummheit schützen wollte.

»Außerdem... waren wir doch noch gar nicht fertig, oder?«  
Seine Stimme wird tiefer, dunkler, rauer, und Mats läuft unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. _Diese Stimme._ Mit dieser Stimme, dieser geilen Stimme, die Mats vor allem eines sagt, mit dieser Stimme kriegt er ihn immer rum. Immer. Lässt ihn vergessen, was war, lässt ihn vergessen, dass er noch etwas anderes hätte tun sollen, lässt ihn alles vergessen.  
Vergeben und vergessen.  
Während Benedikts Finger langsam über Mats' Brustkorb streichen, nach unten, ganz nach unten, dort, wo Mats sie haben möchte, verschwinden die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

 _»Manipulative... Drecksau...«,_ flüstert er noch, bevor Benedikts Lippen sich auf einmal auf seine pressen und sich das letzte bisschen Intelligenz, das sich eben noch in seinem Hirn befand, zusammen mit dem Misstrauen und der Wut verflüchtigt und Platz macht für etwas anderes.  
Lust.  
Pure Lust.

»Und stolz drauf«, murmelt Benedikt und reißt sich von Mats los. Schaut ihn an und schürzt die Lippen.  
Er weiß genau, was Mats jetzt möchte. Mats weiß es selbst ganz genau.

»Zieh die Hose aus und dreh dich um.«  
Auch wenn sie abseits des Bettes immer den Eindruck machen, als wäre Mats derjenige, der Benedikt zu Dingen bringen kann, als wäre Mats derjenige, der den Ton angibt, als wäre Mats derjenige, ist es doch _Benedikt,_ der in Wahrheit Mats zu Dingen bringt, es ist Benedikt, der ihm befehlen kann, sich die Hose runterzuziehen, der ihm Lust einhaucht, der ihm Befehle gibt, der... fickt.

Der _ihn_ fickt.

Abseits des Bettes sieht es, wie gesagt, meistens anders aus.

Und Mats... Mats steht an der Wand und fühlt Benedikts Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten und spürt seinen Schwanz tief in seinem Arsch und fragt sich auf einmal, warum Benedikt jedes Mal aggressiv und geil wird, wenn Mats versucht, ihm zu helfen. Ihn zu verstehen.

Es sind die einzigen Male, bei welchen er Benedikt wütend sieht. Benedikt ist sonst nicht wütend, niemals, nicht auf ihn, zeig es nie. Aber sobald Mats versucht, ihm näherzukommen, intimer mit ihm zu reden, über diese Sexebene hinaus, da macht Benedikt dicht, da verschließt er seinen Kopf, seine Gefühle, alles, nur, um nicht mit Mats darüber reden zu müssen. Solange sie nicht ernsthaft miteinander reden, führen sie immer noch nur eine Bettgeschichte, eine lockere Affäre.  
Benedikt will nicht schwul sein. Benedikt hat nicht schwul zu sein, genauso wenig wie Mats. Benedikt hat eine Freundin, liebt diese, bringt sie zu Mannschaftsfeiern mit, zu offiziellen Anlässen, schläft mit ihr, flüstert ihr ins Ohr, wie schön sie doch an diesem Abend aussähe und küsst sie vor allen, vor Mats. Benedikt hat eine Freundin.

Benedikt hat eine Freundin und ist nicht schwul.

Das ist es, was sich Mats jede Nacht sagt. Was er jede Nacht als inneres Mantra wiederholt, um endlich schlafen zu können. Es ist seine Art, die Schäfchen zu zählen, seine ganz persönliche Art, die ihm dabei hilft, nicht durchzudrehen, die ihm zeigt, was er zu verlieren hätte, was er nicht tun darf, seine persönliche Art, um die Augen schließen und alles vergessen zu können.  
Nur dass er dabei nicht merkt, dass es genau das Gegenteil bewirkt, dass _Benedikt_ das Gegenteil bewirkt.

Mats ist müde. Jeden Tag, jede Stunde, bei jeder Gelegenheit. Er hat schon lange keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen, hat schon lange nicht mehr dieses süße Gefühl der vollkommenen inneren Ruhe verspürt. Er denkt zu viel nach, macht sich zu viele Sorgen – und nach Benedikts Verletzung...

 

Er hört Benedikts Keuchen und spürt ihn immer noch, weiß, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern kann. Es dauert nie wirklich lange. Sex mit Benedikt gehört nicht zu den schönsten Momenten im Leben, denn Benedikt will nicht. Er will es schnell machen, kurz, möglichst so, dass es keinen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlässt, hinterlassen kann. Will Mats zeigen, dass das alles immer noch eine Affäre ist, immer noch und nur eine Affäre. Niemals mehr und niemals weniger.  
Und Benedikt schaut ihn niemals an. Niemals. Er hat seine genauen Vorstellungen davon, wie Mats zu sein hat und wie Mats sich zu verhalten hat und solange er sich gibt wie eine Wachspuppe, solange er einfach dasteht und Benedikt machen lässt, solange wird Benedikt auch weitermachen. Wird ihn ficken und ihn danach nach Hause schicken. Wie immer.

Und Benedikt stöhnt auf und Mats weiß, dass er gekommen ist, weil er es fühlen kann, weil er ihn kennt, weil es immer so ist, und Benedikt zieht sich sofort zurück, wie er es immer tut und lässt Mats einfach da stehen, wie es immer ist, weil er nicht möchte, dass Mats ebenfalls kommt, weil er es nicht sehen will, dass er Mats glücklich machen kann, weil er es nicht will. Und Mats steht da, steht an der Wand, starrt nach vorne und sieht nur weiß und weiß, dass Benedikt ihm gleich wieder befehlen wird, jetzt zu verschwinden, weiß, dass es wieder diese trockene, raue Orgasmusstimme haben wird, die Mats so sehr liebt und hasst.

Und natürlich kommt es so. Wie immer.

Wie immer steht Mats im kalten Korridor, wie immer bleibt er noch fünf Minuten davor stehen, weil er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben möchte, dass Benedikt ihm doch noch mal aufmacht, wie immer setzt er sich danach frustriert und müde in sein Auto, wie immer holt er sich selbst einen runter, wie immer fährt er routiniert und noch müder nach Hause, wie immer zerrt er sich schon im Flur die Klamotten vom Leib, wie immer lässt er sich einfach so nackt ins Bett fallen und schließt die Augen. Wie immer.

Und wie immer kann er es nicht vermeiden, dass sich schon wieder Benedikt vor seine Augen schiebt. Benedikt und sein Humpeln, sein vermaledeites, verdammtes Humpeln.

Mats kann nicht schlafen.

Wie immer.

**

Benedikt kann nicht schlafen.

Wie immer.

Sein Bein schmerzt, schmerzt so stark wie am Anfang. Hat nie aufgehört, wehzutun, auch wenn er es allen vorspielt. Vorgespielt hat. Auch wenn seine Ärzte gesagt haben, alles sei okay, auch wenn die Physio gut verlaufen ist. Sein Bein schmerzt.

Benedikt kann nicht schlafen. Unruhig wälzt er sich von einer Seite zur anderen, hört Lisas leisen Atem, sieht, wie ihre Brust sich hebt und senkt, sieht ihre nackten Brüste, die vom Mondschein beleuchtet werden und findet es nicht romantisch. Eigentlich findet er nichts und niemanden auf dieser Welt romantisch.  
Auch nicht Mats.  
Mats ist... ein Fick. Eine Affäre. Eine kleine Bettgeschichte, wenn er von Lisa genug hat, wenn er von Frauen genug hat, von der Welt, von allem.  
Mehr nicht. Niemals. Benedikt glaubt nicht, dass er schwul ist oder sonst irgendetwas. Er braucht einfach nur hin und wieder diese Auszeit, die ihm nur Mats geben kann, Mats, der keine Fragen stellt, der sich an die Wand stellt und sich ficken lässt, ganz genau so, wie Benedikt es eigentlich haben möchte.

Nicht, dass er ein Arschloch wäre. Gott, nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Wahrscheinlich ist er nett. An neunundneunzig von hundert Tagen ist er nett und lieb und sanft und lächelt ununterbrochen und macht Späße und Scherze und spielt Fußball wie ein junger Gott. Zumindest hofft er das. Aber bei Mats... bei Mats kann er seine schlechteste Seite zeigen, ausleben, kann sein, wer er will, kann sein, wie er es will.  
Er weiß auch nicht, warum. Warum er ihn behandelt wie einen Gegenstand, warum er ihn herumkommandiert, ihn unglücklich macht, ihm wehtun kann, wann er es will. Er weiß es nicht.

Eigentlich kümmert es ihn auch nicht, um ehrlich zu sein.

Es kratzt ihn einen Scheißdreck, wie sich Mats fühlt, was Mats tut und ob er wütend auf ihn ist. Kann der gerne sein. Sie sind nicht zusammen, Benedikt hat ihm gegenüber keine Verpflichtungen, es kratzt ihn nicht.

Schlafen kann er trotzdem nicht. Das Knie.

Mats ist der Einzige, der weiß, was los ist. Der gesehen hat, dass er wieder leicht mit dem Humpeln anfängt. Aber bei Mats ist es ihm egal, wirklich. Vielleicht ist Mats der egalste Mensch auf dem Planeten für ihn. Solange er sich noch ficken lässt, ist alles gut. Der Sex ist vielleicht nicht gut, aber Benedikt hat genügend bedeutungslosen Sex, um zu wissen, bei wem er abschalten kann, und das ist nur Mats.  
In ihrem Schlaf gibt Lisa irgendein Grunzgeräusch von sich und Benedikt seufzt. Er hat nicht genug von ihr, nein, er wünschte nur, sie wäre... anders. Unkomplizierter. Und dieses... Liebesding, dieses kitschige Getue.

Wahrscheinlich, sagt er sich, wahrscheinlich hat Mats recht damit, wenn er sagt, er verhalte sich wie ein Kindergartenkind. Wahrscheinlich. Aber es ist immer noch seine, Benedikts, vollkommen eigene Entscheidung, wie er sein Leben lebt, wie er sich verhält und was er mit seinen Verletzungen macht. Und wenn er nun mal Angst hat, dass alles schiefläuft, wenn er nicht mehr spielt, dann hat er die nun mal. Nichts ist jemals sicher. Auch nicht für ihn, _vor allem_ nicht für ihn.

 

Und immer, wenn diese Gedanken kommen, dann schickt er Mats eine SMS.

 

Es ist nicht sein Problem, wenn Mats immer auftaucht. Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass Mats sich nicht wehrt, dass er immer zurückschreibt, dass er da ist, wenn Benedikt es will. Doch es geht Mats nun mal einfach nichts an, nie geht es ihn etwas an. Und eigentlich wundert es Benedikt schon seit Tagen, dass sonst niemand bemerkt, dass er wieder Schmerzen hat. Dass er sich vorsichtiger bewegt, dass er mit allen spielt, dass er lügt. Lügt, lügt, lügt. Lügen sind seine Freunde, seine Beschützer, egal, wo er sich befindet, egal, was er tut... egal, mit wem er fickt.

Natürlich ist Lisa nicht die Einzige. Oder Mats. Wenn Benedikt geil ist, dann ist Benedikt geil und sind Mats oder Lisa dann eben nicht greifbar, muss irgendjemand anderes ran. Klar, er ist vorsichtig. Achtet darauf, dass sie es alle nicht mitbekommen, dass Lisa sich in Sicherheit wiegt, dass Mats glaubt, er wäre Benedikts einziges Objekt. Im Grunde genommen ist er das auch, sein _ständiges_ Objekt nämlich.

Leicht seufzend dreht sich Benedikt weg, weg von Lisa, auf die andere Seite, um sie nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. Manchmal nervt sie ihn schrecklich. Meistens ist es okay. Vielleicht übertreibt er die ganze Sache nur. Vielleicht ist er immer noch verliebt, vielleicht nicht. Manchmal ist er nur aus Bequemlichkeit mit ihr zusammen.

**

»Ich bin gerade ziemlich geil.«

»Es ist zwei Uhr in der Früh, Mann, hast du getrunken?«

»Nein. Ich bin einfach nur geil.«

»Hör auf damit, es ist zu spät... früh...«

»Du kanns' dich ja nich' mal entscheiden, Alter. Komm scho', irgendwas wird doch gehn.«

»Ich mach jetzt zu.«

»Wenn du zumachs', dann...«

»Was kannst du mir bitteschön noch drohen? Du weißt schon, dass keine einzige Drohung ihre Wirkung zeigen kann?«

»Ja... aber geil bin ich trotzdem.«

»Großer Gott, du hattest heute – Sex mit mir und wahrscheinlich auch noch mit Lisa, was stimmt nur nicht mit dir?«

»Jetzt komm schon. Gib einfach den Weg frei und dann können wir's tun. Ich bin echt geil und ich will nur dich.«

»Was hast du Lisa überhaupt erzählt? Haust einfach mitten in der Nacht von da ab...«

»Gar nichts hab ich der erzählt, bin einfach weg. Die checkt doch eh nix, weißt du, wie lang ich das schon durchzieh?«

»Ja. Eineinhalb Jahre, Benedikt. Geh nach Hause.«

»Lass mich rein, Mats, lass mich rein und wir ficken bis zum... Morgengrauen. Hihi, das is' ja ein Film.«

»Vor allem ein Buch. Junge, du hast doch getrunken, oder? Hauch mich mal an.«

»Was soll 'n ich bitteschön trinken, Mats? Du hast echt 'n Schaden.«

»Fragt sich, wer hier den Schaden hat, du kannst ja kaum noch aufrecht stehen.«

»... ich bin müde.«

Benedikt taumelt. Fällt Mats beinahe schon in die Arme. Bemerkt nicht einmal, dass Mats nackt ist, dass Mats nackt schläft.

»Ja, sieht man. Wann hast du das letzte Mal wirklich geschlafen?«

»Weiß ich doch nich'. Können wir jetzt mal anfangen?«

»Du gehörst ins Bett, Benni.«

Müde runzelt Benedikt die Stirn. Er weiß nicht einmal mehr, wann ihn Mats das letzte Mal Benni genannt hat.  
Wahrscheinlich war das, bevor er anfing, ihn schlecht zu behandeln, ihn zu ficken, ihm wehzutun.

»Ich würd jetzt viel lieber mit dir ficken, Mats.«

»Ja, das hab ich inzwischen auch klar und deutlich mitbekommen, Benedikt, aber ich glaube, du brauchst trotzdem mal eine Mütze voll Schlaf.«

»Ich brauch ein Kondom voll Sperma, Junge. Ey, du bis' ja schon nackt, soll ich mich auch gleich ausziehn?«

»Nein, Benedikt, lass es, du stehst mitten auf dem Hausflur und jeder könnte dich sehen.«

»Dann lass mich rein.«

Widerwillig tritt Mats zur Seite, lässt ihn eintreten, sieht zu, wie Benedikt durch seine Wohnung torkelt und fragt sich wieder, was er genommen hat.

»Was suchst du, Benedikt? Und sag jetzt nicht, das Schlafzimmer.«

»Aber genau das tu ich doch.«

»Himmelherrgott noch mal, Benedikt, es reicht.«

»Also ficken wir jetzt?«

»Ich ruf jetzt Lisa an, dass die dich abholt.«

»Warum 'n das? Die pennt, die willste sicher nicht sehen, wenn sie frisch aus'm Bett kommt.«

»Alter, ich kann kaum noch verstehen, was du mir zu sagen hast, könntest du mal bitte...«

»... zur Sache kommen? Gerne. Du siehst scharf aus. Kann ich mich jetzt auch ausziehen?«

»Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber ich geh jetzt schlafen.«

»Komm ich mit?«

»Nein. Du wolltest dich doch ausziehen. Tu dir keinen Zwang an.«

Irgendwie ist Mats angewidert. Das hatte er noch nie. Nicht so.

»Du hattest recht mit dem Bein.«

Fast hätte er es überhört. Aber nur fast. Und deshalb dreht er sich noch einmal um.

»Wie bitte?«

»Es tut verdammt weh. Verdammt, verdammt sogar.«

»Und warum sagst du mir das _jetzt?«_

Er sieht Benedikts Zögern.

»Du bis' doch der Einzige, der ernsthaft nachgefragt hat. Un' ich bin so betrunken, dass ich's dir grad noch erzählen kann. Oder muss. Oder so.«

»Weiß ich doch, Benedikt, du stinkst aus dem Mund wie ein Ochse aus dem Arsch.«

»Den check ich nich'.«

»Du musst schlafen, Benni.«

Benedikt lässt den Kopf hängen und nickt.

**

»Danke, Mann.«  
Eigentlich ist es kaum hörbar, noch leiser als sein Geständnis von vorhin.  
Trotzdem dreht Mats vorsichtig seinen Kopf zu Benedikt hinüber und sieht ihn verwirrt an. »Wofür? Dass ich dich betrunken in mein Bett gelassen hab?«  
Stumm schüttelt Benedikt den Kopf. »Dass du nachgefragt hast.«  
Mats nickt und wendet seinen Blick wieder der Decke zu. »Du machst dich kaputt, Benni, weißt du das?«

»Ja.«

Ruhe. Stille. Panische, erdrückende Stille. Mal wieder.

»Ich wünschte, du würdest auf mich hören. Aber das tust du nie. Es interessiert dich ja auch nicht, was ich zu sagen habe.«

»Ja.«

Mats starrt weiterhin krampfhaft die Decke an, möchte nicht mehr ins Benedikts Augen sehen, möchte nicht mehr, dass er neben ihm liegt, betrunken, egoistisch, feige, eklig.

»Du... benutzt mich, du tust mir weh, du bist ein dreckiges Arschloch mir gegenüber und... nur zu mir. Egal, wer sonst vor dir steht, du bist nett zu ihm, aber wenn ich dabei bin...«

»Ja.«

Mats weiß nicht einmal mehr, ob Benedikt immer noch betrunken ist oder ob er einfach nur beschlossen hat, einmal die Wahrheit zu sagen.

»Ich hasse dich.«

Er hört das Laken rascheln.

»Ja.«

Und dann setzt sich Benedikt auf und schaut Mats direkt an. »Was du sagst, das is' mir vollkommen egal, Mats. Was du denkst, was du tust, was du fühlst. Du weißt, was du mir gibst und das war's dann auch schon.«  
Mats schluckt und fühlt, wie seine Handinnenflächen feucht werden.  
»Und du willst mir befehlen, es zu lassen und du willst mir sagen, wie ich leben soll und du... willst mir vielleicht helfen, aber ich hasse dich dafür und ich hasste dich dafür, als ich dich fickte und ich hasse dich immer noch dafür und du bist trotzdem der Einzige, der mir hilft.«

Mats will das nicht hören. Und er will nicht, dass Benedikt ihn anstarrt, immer noch dieses krasse Lächeln auf den Lippen und den betrunkenen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
»Aber... danke, Mats. Danke.«

Das will er erst recht nicht hören. Mats schließt die Augen. Hofft auf Schlaf.

Schlaf, den er nicht bekommen soll in dieser Nacht. Auch nicht in der Nächsten oder in der Übernächsten. Benedikt wird ihn wieder wach halten, Benedikt mit seinen betrunkenen Augen, seinem Lächeln, seinen Worten, seinem Hass, seinem ganzen Selbst. Der Sex hält ihn in dieser Nacht davon ab. Benedikt. Seine Wut auf sich selbst.

Und sein Schlafdefizit wird immer größer.


End file.
